


Alone in the Dreamery

by Sandentwins



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (TV 1990)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Skinny Dipping, wait what do you mean dicks don't work like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Erik goes for a stroll in the woods.





	Alone in the Dreamery

Erik's heart was beating awfully fast.  
It would be alright, he told himself. It would be fine. It was just a quick experiment, that wouldn't lead to anything. It would be fine.  
Standing right at the edge of his dreamland forest, his nightrobe wrapped tightly around his shivering body. There was no sound but the lapping of the water in the canal, and the chirps of the birds from the trees. He watched for a time, making sure there was nothing else. His dreamland was linked to the bois outside of town, and anyone who walked in could also find his lair, and his person. So he stood watch, almost not breathing.   
He had never done this before, and the thought was sending dangerous chills down his body. Under his bare feet, he could feel the stone, the dirt, the grass as he slowly stepped out, one step at a time. The dirt was a little cold from lack of sunlight, and it made him shiver some more. He considered putting on shoes, or slippers of some kind, but decided against it. He wanted the full experience, he wanted to truly get in touch with his dreamland.   
He kept going. One step, then two, then four. Soon he's left his lair, and was out in the middle of his personal woodlands. There was no one but the various animals he's put all around the trees. He listened for footsteps, or anything that sounded out of the ordinary. But after five minutes of keeping a close watch, he let out a slight relieved sight.  
Slowly, he undid the silken band that kept his nightrobe closed tight. It framed his body like curtains as it opened slightly, only held together by a hesitating hand. He kept watching around, as he slowly let go of it, and gave the world a glimpse of his body in all of its bareness.  
Keeping his hand by the hem of his robes, he walked a little further, mindful of twigs and stones under his feet. His paranoid senses have never been so heightened, and his heart was still beating so fast he feared it'd explode. But nothing came, no stranger ventured his way. With a little more confidence, he let go of his robes, and it slipped off his shoulder. He motioned to stop it, but withdrew and let it happen.   
He came across a little clearing with tree stumps in its center. This would be a good spot, he thought. He sat there, feeling the wooden texture under his thighs, and gestured slowly to let the rest of the robe slip down, revealing his back. He was still curled up on himself, feeling ashamed of himself, but slowly starting to gain confidence over himself. He could do this. He would do this. It would be fine.  
His arms slid out of the sleeves, and hugged his body to keep himself warm. Slowly, very slowly, he stood up, with no clothing other than his mask, and took in a deep breath of air. It took him another time, but eventually his arms broke away from the faint shield that he tried to put between the world and his full naked state.  
It felt so strange. So foreign. And at the same time, so pleasant, so satisfying. He breathed in deeply again, and let the fresh air and sunlight caress his pale skin for a moment. Soon his hands joined in, feeling his many scars and goosebumps, and he let out a breath of delight.  
Suddenly, he stopped. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. He's heard something from the distance. The empowering feeling that bloomed only a moment ago vanished, replaced by shame and anxiety as he sought the protection of his clothing. He wrapped the robe around himself and curled up, carefully listening. But after ten minutes of hiding, he had to admit it was once again but a figment of his imagination.   
He sighed, and stood again. This was a bad idea, he shouldn't have tried it. He thought of what would happen if he were caught like this; if there were rumors of an exhibitionist in the woods, then surely people would look into it, and his lair would be found! No, he couldn't allow it to happen. He cursed himself silently as he looked around, and let his heart calm down.  
He tried to rationalize. There wasn't anyone in sight. It would be okay. It would all be fine, he told himself, it would be fine. No one would call the gendarmes over him. It would be fine.  
He repeated these ideas in his head until he felt confident enough to drop the robes again. This time, he put his arms above his head, showing himself more outwardly. He showed the world his round features, his lean legs, and the beginnings of an erection that only wanted to rise.  
He stepped between trees, gazing back at his robes. The thought of going without anything to protect himself from prying eyes made his heart beat even faster, and his loins tingle with excitation. He still his a little behind trees and bushes, but he was like an animal now. Bare for the world to see, to gaze at him. To catch a glimpse of his whole self.  
An even crazier idea then crossed his mind, and he paused to consider it, returning by the tree stumps to cover himself. He listened closely and watched as he thought of it, weighing all the pros and cons. He eventually decided there was nothing too big to lose.  
He let go of the robes again, still keeping alert for any little sound. Then, his hands found the leather strap in his hair and undid it. He watched around, even more nervous, before slowly pulling his mask away.  
The chill air tickled a little, and he thought of whether this was that good of an idea once more. But he kept going, putting the mask down right by his robes. He breathed in, letting air whistle in his nose cavity, cooling down the middle of his face. He felt for the familiar grooves all under his eyes, where the skin was looser. Letting out a sigh, he watched around, and thought.  
There was a pond, a small walk away into the woods. If he could go to there and back without being seen, and without any covering of sorts, then he could say he had succeeded. The thought sent more shivers down to his hips, and he surprised himself to grin. He tucked his robe and mask neatly where they wouldn't be stolen, and kept close to the trees just in case. Then, slowly, he stepped forward.  
He felt weak. He felt bare. He felt exposed. But as he walked through the trees, that feeling progressively vanished, to be replaced with something more...empowering. He couldn't describe it, but his nakedness, the feel of breeze and sunlight on his skin, felt...natural. More authentic. He smiled to himself, taking a moment to enjoy this impression. He noticed he's been caressing his skin for a while now, but he decided not to stop. It felt very pleasant, and he surprised himself to want more of it.  
He hid himself even less as he progressed, soon stepping away from the trees and walking on the dirt path. Each step was a new sensation, a new touch of feeling that added more and more to the experience. His fingers felt to the bark of birch trees, to the foliage of bushes, to rocks and landmarks as he progressed, feeling more and more free the further he went.  
The sound of water told him the pond was nearby. Careful not to step on twigs, he trotted over to it, and crawled down by the edge, touching to the water. There. Now, he only had to go back, and he'd have accomplished his mission.  
Although...this place was lovely. The sun was gently glistening over the still surface of the water, and birds were singing in the rustling branches. There was something peaceful in here, something that made him regret the only water by his dreamery were the old canals. He thought for a moment, still watching. But he was already very deep in his exhibition fantasy, so he had nothing to lose.   
He touched to the water with his foot. It was fresh, but not cold, and of sufficient clarity; slowly, he slipped in up to his knee. He shivered a little, but the feeling added to the overall experience. He put in both legs, getting used to the temperature, and a minute later his body followed in as he walked in. Soon enough, water reached to his stomach, then to his chest, then to his chin. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the mineral scent that slowly invaded his surroundings.  
He didn't know how much time he spent in there. He was swimming slowly, letting himself float at the surface, feeling the water caressing his body with every move. He felt at peace, a kind of peace he hadn't known in ages. And it was perfect.  
Between two gentle motions of his legs, he felt his loins pulsing with all the excitation. Brought by curiosity, he brushed his thighs together, and caressed his hardening shaft. The thought of doing such a naughty act here, in the open for all to see, made more dirty feelings bloom inside of him. He took it in hand firmly and kept going, letting out little noises of arousal as he stimulated himself. He felt dirty and shameless, and he couldn't tell whether he hated it or loved it. But he wanted it to keep going. He caressed himself, more and more, thinking on how it would be nice to have someone come by and see him, in all of his bareness and exposure, and gaze upon his fully-naked form… The thought got to him, and he could feel the pressure build up, his strokes speeding up...  
A noise suddenly made him open his eyes. A branch had cracked in the vicinity. Someone was there!  
He let go of his parts and hurried back onto his feet, out of the water. He stepped on a jagged rock and cursed under his breath as he tried to get out of the area, curling up on himself. His heart was racing, his head was pulsing along. He was screwed, he was so screwed! He ran out of there, between the trees, and almost got lost; the thought only scared him more. But when he found the tree stump again, he smiled widely, grabbing his mask and the nightrobe to cover himself, before curling up and listening.  
He waited. He waited for an agonizingly long time, waiting for something to happen. But ten minutes passed and no other sound was heard; slowly, he stood up, still careful and wary, like a frightened deer. His heart hadn't calmed down, but at least he was safe, behind the protection of his clothing.  
He headed back home. This has been enough experiment for now. His chest was pounding, his loins were tingling, and he felt a little ashamed at himself for being turned on by this. His erection had barely calmed down, and he felt frustrated that he didn't get to finish before having to retreat.   
He thought for a moment, sitting down on a stone. Slowly, driven by arousal and curiosity, he spread his legs, letting them out in the open. He leaned back a little, took his cock in hand, and resumed his stroking motions.  
He thought back to it. To that moment of heaven he's spent in the pond. To when he was bare and free, like a wild animal, and nothing could have stopped him. He pictured dozens, hundreds of eyes watching him as he was jacking off, exposing himself to their gaze without even trying to hide. He started moaning a little, and went even faster, only thinking of that nakedness and exposure and shamelessness he's felt, until he came into his hand with a gasp and little whimpers.  
He stayed there a moment, legs spread and breath panting, enjoying his climax thoroughly. Then when it went down, he quickly stood up, fastened the belt of his robes, and hurried back inside.  
He would definitely try it again sometimes soon.


End file.
